


Rumores

by Mist221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, sala de los menesteres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los rumores en Hogwarts eran lo peor. John Watson normalmente podía ignorarlos, la mayoría de las veces. Pero esta vez, Sherlock y él serán el centro de los rumores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumores

Esa mañana John Watson se sentía inmensamente relajado y feliz. Quizás el hecho de que fuera sábado ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, gracias a eso había conseguido dormir hasta bien tarde.

 _―Sí, sí como te cuento Johanna, los encontraron a los dos en una postura no muy inocente_ ―exclamo una chica rubia a su amiga.

 _― ¿En una aula vacía?_ ―pregunto la otra excitada por la noticia.

_―Sí, y la chica estaba completa y absolutamente desnuda._

John paso de largo aparentando tranquilidad, no era un chico muy cotilla, no le gustaba comentar nada sobre los demás. Los rumores que corrían por el castillo normalmente le daban totalmente igual y acaba siempre ignorándolos. Pero el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquella información que acaba de escuchar y acabo preguntándose quienes podrían haber sido. Pura curiosidad, nada más.

Conforme se iba acercando más y más al gran comedor, John fue haciéndose más a la idea de lo que esa especie de rumor había supuesto en el castillo. A su paso había encontrado numerosos grupos de gente inmersa en ese nuevo cotilleo, murmurando como locos y con expresiones de pura excitación.

Nadie se fijo en él hasta que cruzo la puerta del gran comedor. No había mucha gente porque ya era algo tarde pero había suficientes personas giradas hacia él para que el rubio se sintiera inquieto por primera vez en el día.

John no era un alumno popular, normalmente solo se hacía notar en dos situaciones; cuando se acerca un partido de Quiddicth, era un gran guardián de su casa, o cuando iba con Sherlock.

Y en aquella ocasión no era ninguna de las dos.

 John comenzó a andar hasta la mesa de los tejones con un ligero nerviosismo e intentando no mirar a las personas que le miraban y cuchicheaban a su paso. Antes de sentarse en un lugar alejado de sus compañeros hecho una fugaz mirada a la casa de las serpientes aun a sabiendas de que Sherlock no estaría allí.

John suspiro frustrado, hacia más de un día que no sabía nada de él.

―Sí que has tardado en subir ―le dijo Molly a modo de saludo sobresaltándole

―Ah, Molly ―dijo en un suspiro ―me asustaste.

―Perdón ―dijo ella sonrojándose un tanto avergonzada.

―No te preocupes Molly ―le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Molly se sentó en frente de él. John noto con una cierta inquietud como no dejaba de mirarlo con una especie de temor. Molly Hooper era una buena chica, y tan lista que podía haber sido una Ravenclaw pero también era muy fácil de leer, hasta él sin la ayuda de Sherlock podía saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

John se hecho el desayuno en el plato y empezó a comérselo sin apartar la vista de Molly, algo sabia la pelirroja que le atenía a él y si eso era así, también involucraba a Sherlock.

― ¿Qué ocurre Molly? ―pregunto el tejón ya cansado de verla retorciéndose las manos en un debate interno.

― ¿No lo sabes?

― ¿Saber el que? ―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo de Sherlock…―murmuro bajando la mirada algo apenada.

― ¿Qué ocurre con él?―pregunto ya sin paciencia.

Molly no respondió a su pregunta inmediatamente. No porque no quisiera, ella quería contárselo, lo que pasaba es que no sabía como para no hacerle daño.

John esperaba paciente a que la chica empezara a hablar hasta que la voz de Sally Donovan sobresalto a los dos tejones.

― ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu friki? ―Pregunto con sorna ― No deberías perderlo más de vista o a saber en qué lugares peores que una clase vacía podría acabar.

John se giro tan rápidamente que fue una suerte que no se jodiera el cuello en ese movimiento, la Gryffindor abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver la expresión de horror e incredibilidad que cruzaba la cara de John.

―No lo sabías…―murmuro divertida.

Todas las palabras murmuradas, todas aquellas miradas con murmuros de fondo comenzaban a unirse en la cabeza de John en una única evidencia. Una evidencia que no le gustaba nada.

― ¿Qué estas…?―empezó a preguntar nervioso.

Sally rio con diversión. John comenzó a plantearse la elección del sombrero con respecto a esa mujer, era pura maldad, peor que una serpiente.

―Donovan…―le advirtió Molly ya sin nerviosismo.

―Digo que tu querido friki te ha hecho un gran y pesado regalo ―la morena se inclino hacia John ignorando la advertencia de la pelirroja y se coloco en el oído del rubio ― por cierto, esos cuernos te sientan de maravilla.

Rápidamente John saco su varita.

―Expelliarmus ―grito apuntándola.

La morena sorprendida fue empujada hacia atrás chocándose contra la mesa de al lado. John aprovecho el momento de confusión para salir de allí corriendo.

Oyó a Molly y ha varias profesores llamándolo, pero él les ignoro. Tenía que salir de allí, escapar de las miradas.

Lejos de lo que la gente pudiera llegar a pensar John no se creía nada de lo que había oído, con Sherlock todo podía es posible pero nunca era lo que parecía.

El rubio corrió por los interminables y magníficos pasillos de aquel castillo con la varita en mano e ignorando a las advertencias de que no podía correr por los pasillos. A su paso distinguió muchas clases de miradas; compasivas, crueles, divertidas, sorprendidas…

Sherlock no podía haberle hecho algo por el estilo, no era típico de él, y John le conocía al cien por cien. Pero necesitaba encontrarle y ese castillo era enorme.

Decidió parar su carrera para pensar con claridad y maldijo el no tener una clase de mapa en el que situar a todos los alumnos y poder encontrarle con mayor rapidez.

John miro alrededor sorprendiéndose de haber llegado al séptimo piso, la verdad era que no recordaba haber subido ninguna escalera. Con estos pensamientos en mente se encontró frente a la gran pared.

John sonrió sabiendo que le había encontrado.

Cruzo el pasillo pasando frente a la pared varias veces, con un único pensamiento en mente. Y sin despertar ni siquiera una pequeña sorpresa en John una puerta apareció ante él.

El rubio entro encontrándose en un salón en el que también había una especie de sala conjunta llena de probetas y artilugios químicos. En el salón se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, la atención de John se centro en la bonita chimenea que alumbraba el pálido rostro de Sherlock.

John  decidió esperar a que el moreno se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ando hasta él sentándose en el sillón de enfrente al que estaba él sentado con los ojos cerrados.

―Buenos días…―dijo John intentado hacerse notar con un ligero tono irónico.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

―John…―dijo sorprendido.

Sherlock hizo un amago de levantarse pero John fue más rápido. Levanto el puño y Sherlock recibió un bonito puñetazo en la cara.

―Pero John… ―dijo molesto la serpiente acariciándose el lugar del impacto. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que se hecho la bronca a sí mismo por no haberlo anticipado. Era obvio que John como buen hijo de muggles usara el ataque físico antes que el mágico.

― ¡Explícate! ―le grito John sin hacerle caso.

Sherlock se levanto, pues se había caído al suelo de la sorpresa.

―Te has enterado ―no era una pregunta.

―Sí, y quiero una explicación que sea razonable.

― ¿Qué sabes?

―Dos alumnos, una habitación vacía, postura comprometida, chica desnuda ―comenzado a relatar John alterado.

―Valla ―Sherlock parecía sorprendido ―veo que los rumores ahora tienen mas veracidad.

― ¿Entonces lo admites?―pregunto dolido.

Sherlock levanto la mirada para fijarla en la de su novio. Le miro con cautela intentando prever otro ataque.

― ¿Te lo crees? ―pregunto inquisitivamente Sherlock.

―Acabas de decir que tienen razón.

―Tienen razón respecto a las circunstancias, no ha lo que realmente paso. Lo que insinúan esos rumores es totalmente falso.

John totalmente dolido bajo la cabeza.

―Eres un idiota.

― ¿No me crees? ―pregunto Sherlock dolido. Si John no le creía y dejaba de confiar en él todo dejaría de tener sentido para él.

― ¡Claro que te creo idiota! ―Exclamo John frustrado ―nunca he dudado de tu palabra.

Sherlock trago saliva ya más confuso que dolido.

― ¿Entonces…? ―pregunto, a veces John era tan complejo con sus sentimientos que no era capaz de leerlo como hacía con los demás. Algo que fascinaba y confundía al aspirante a detective consultor.

―Eres tan cabronazo que no has sido capaz de venir a contarme la verdad de primera mano ―le susurro John ― no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar esta mañana, lo que he llegado a pensar por un momento…

Sherlock adelanto un paso y con algo de precaución coloco ambas manos en los hombros de John, de momento no se atrevía con un abrazo, no soportaría ser rechazado.

―Lo siento.

―No no lo haces, porque no lo entiendes ―dijo John resignado ―pero no importa está todo bien.

Sherlock asintió dándole ya el abrazo que tanto había querido momentos antes, John, como había previsto Sherlock, no le rechazo el abrazo, al contrario lo correspondió fuertemente.

―No te libras de explicármelo todo.

Sherlock rio silenciosamente.

Ambos se separaron sintiendo que sin estar juntos se sentían fuera de lugar. Se miraron largo rato hasta que decidieron sentarse en el sofá que estaba más alejado de la chimenea pero igual de confortable.

―Explícate.

―El jueves por la noche recibí una lechuza con un nuevo enigma ―comenzó a relatar el moreno ― por la mañana ya lo tenía resuelto, pero me llego otra con una citación.

― ¿Fuiste solo? ―pregunto alterado John.

―Es obvio que así fue ―dijo rodando los ojos molesto por la obviedad ― no llevaba nada más que la varita encima pero debí haber abierto más los ojos porque de la nada oí un grito de una mujer aturdiéndome con su varita. Desperté hoy por la mañana muy temprano en una clase vacía, en ella estaba también la mujer que había gritado, estaba completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

―Continua…―dijo molesto John.

―No estés celoso ―dijo Sherlock divertido con una sonrisa peligrosa ―eres el único al que miraría con esos pensamientos.

John se sonrojo notablemente con unos recuerdos muy pero que muy calientes viniendo a su mente.

Sherlock rio.

―Y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, esa mujer loca se me echo encima intentado fallidamente incomodarme y en ese momento entro en el aula un par de chicas pillándonos en esa situación tan comprometida.

― ¿Quién era?

―Enserio John, esas chicas no iban allí a hacer deberes ―dijo inocentemente ignorando la pregunta de John.

―Sherlock…

Sherlock pensó que a John solo le faltaba ponerse las manos en la cadera para ser una copia exacta de la directora McGonagall.

―Irene Alder.

― ¿La Slytherin de séptimo? ―pregunto sorprendido.

―Sí y como sabes es lesbiana ―se justifico Sherlock tratando de tranquilizar los celos de John.

―Y yo soy heterosexual ― John trago saliva, esa chica era realmente hermosa y peligrosa ― ¡Y míranos!

Sherlock sonrió recordando cómo empezó con su gran amigo, aun podía oír en su mente ese _‘’Yo no soy GAY’’_ que siempre repetía el rubio y como con un simple beso suyo había comenzado a dudar seriamente su orientación sexual. Sin duda un magnifico primer beso.

Se acerco a su cara, apoyando sus frentes y dejando a John en silencio. John no aguanto la enorme distancia de sus labios y los junto en un beso. Casto como en primero que se dieron y hermoso como todos los siguientes.

Sherlock comenzó a profundizar el beso abrazándolo en un abrazo posesivo atrayéndolo más a él. John no se quedo atrás. Acariciándole la lengua con la suya, fue recorriendo su espada con las manos.

Un pequeño ruido en la habitación sobresalto a John. Ambos se separaron para mirar alrededor. Los sillones que estaban enfrente de la chimenea habían desaparecido dejando paso a una bonita y confortable cama.

John miro divertido a Sherlock, quien parecía satisfecho.

―Pensé que una cama sería mucho más cómoda ―dijo contra su cuello, regalándole pequeños besos.

John rio mientras se estremecía. Ambos se levantaron sin soltarse para caer en la cama de un golpe. John apresado por Sherlock, quien estaba encima de él besándole el cuello de esa forma que solo él sabía, consigue alcanzar su varita del pantalón.

―Nox ―susurro.

Sherlock levanto la mirada divertido. John se sintió abrumado al ver lo que era suyo. Ese hombre era hermoso, un ángel. El fuego de la chimenea resaltaba sus ojos llenos hambre. Un hambre que él mismo saciaría.

Que importaba lo que dijera la gente, lo que pensaba, esa era su gran verdad. La que nadie sabría nunca.

Nadie sabría a que sabían los labios de ese genio loco. Nadie excepto él. _El elegido._

Porque John Watson no era nadie importante, ni tenía mucha suerte. Pero con Sherlock sobre él se sentía el mago más dichoso del mundo.

 


End file.
